


Birthday Request

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Sebek's lack of self-esteem almost cock blocks him, What's better than a dragon giving a blow job, When you ask a fae for a blow job...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Malleus takes a step closer to Sebek which forces him to sit back down on the bed. “Do you know what you asked, Sebek?” Sebek shakes his head slowly as he watches Malleus sink to his knees. His breath nearly stops as his eyes grow wide. “You asked for me to...I believe ‘give you a blow job after I blow fire.” Sebek thinks that this is the moment where his heart finally stops.Written for the kink meme
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Birthday Request

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THAT I GOT TOO MANY FEELS IN THIS KINK BUT I SWEAR HOT DRAGON BLOW JOBS HAPPEN!!

Never in his entire life had Sebek felt such a surge of adrenaline go through him. He sat on the edge of his bed, playing with the birthday sash across his chest. Birthdays were frivolous human events, and as a fae it mattered not whether a year passed. However, NRC did make a particularly big deal about it, and it was perhaps nice to have that kind of attention. Especially…

“I will see you later tonight in your room to give you the present you requested, Sebek.” Malleus-sama had said, a flicker of something Sebek couldn’t name in his gaze.

“...I apologize for my forgetfulness, Malleus-Sama!! I am not certain I know what you are referring to?” Sebek desperately tried to search through his memory to think of when he would ever dare ask for anything.

“Ah? Have you forgotten? You requested it at the very end of my Birthday party.” Sebek had never felt such sudden fear in his life. “It would be quite rude of me to not fulfill something so easily in my ability.”

“I am sorry my memory has failed me, Malleus-Sama!” Sebek immediately bowed. “I will work harder to retain such important information!!” Sebek tried to stop the obvious blush that was spreading quickly across his face to his ears. Had he really had the gall to request something from Malleus-sama on his birthday of all things?

Malleus forces Sebek to stand back up, his finger beneath his chin. “You needn’t worry, Sebek. I will see you later.” Sebek could feel his heartbeat in every part of his body. He wasn’t a meek person, but in this moment, he really did feel as if he would faint.

Tonight was the night he would swear alcohol off for the rest of his life. What had he asked of Malleus-sama? How could he dare have the gall to ask Malleus-sama for anything? HOW DARE HE MAKE A REQUEST OF MALLEUS-SAMA ON HIS BIRTHDAY?

...To make a request of the Malleus-Sama of the Valley of Thorns? No one ever wanted to be in debt to the fae, even if they are fae themselves. Still, Sebek could feel lightning run through his veins in...nerves? Excitement? Something unnamed. There were so many things he could have asked Malleus…

There were many things he hoped that his lips were not so loosened by the alcohol that they revealed. After all, Sebek was happy where things were. He was happy to just be in the same dorm as Malleus-sama. He was happy to just be able to serve the young master. Anything he felt more than that was a distraction. 

Still, at night, Sebek was free to dream whatever he wanted as long as he never dared have those thoughts cross into the waking realm, and honestly, he was fairly certain that was what had happened here. Sebek’s gaze turns to the portrait of the young master.

“...I apologize for overstepping. I am not worthy.” Sebek grips the bed sheets before leaning backwards and cursing himself. A thousand thoughts whirl through his head on how he will fix the obvious damage he’s caused. 

“...And is it you who decides if you are worthy enough?” Malleus’s voice brings him out of his head. Sebek immediately looks to the door to his bedroom, which has been opened. Malleus stands in the doorway, but not quite entering. The scene before him is like all of his dreams and Sebek can’t help but bite the inside of his mouth hard to make sure he really is awake.

“I. Uh. Malleus-Sama!” Sebek immediately rises to his feet and feels the heat overtake his face as he tries desperately to tug the ends of his jacket so that he looks presentable. “I. You do, my lord. I would never say that I have that decision, and I am on-”

“Are you going to invite me in, Sebek?” Malleus cuts him off, and Sebek finds it so strange to be asked such a question. He knows however that Fae are traditional, and even if Sebek could never think of a time that Malleus wouldn’t be welcome in his personal chambers, he understands the importance of the action.

“AH! YES! OF COURSE! YOU ARE ALWAYS PERMITTED ENTRANCE INTO MY QUARTERS MALLEUS-SAMA!!” Sebek stands as straight as possible. He can feel the heat pool in his stomach and the way he’s started to sweat in nervousness.

“You should be more careful with your words, Sebek. I’ll have to see to it that you remember how important exchanges are on such matters between the Fae.” Malleus steps into his room, and Sebek swallows loudly, already cursing himself internally. How deep is he going to dig this hole?

“Of course, My lord! I will-” And the second Sebek bows his head, Malleus grasps his chin tenderly, lifting his face so that Sebek looks up directly into his eyes. This is the closest he has ever been to the young master, or at least it is like this. Sebek swallows loudly again and feels his spirit practically leave him when he feels the heat of Malleus-sama’s bare thumb brush against his lips.

“Now, I believe I was asking you who you thought decided if you were worthy or not, Sebek.” There’s a warmth in Malleus’s eyes that makes his own eyes water and his heart beat quickly. Lilia’s words come to him suddenly, and a spark of hope blooms in his chest at the thought of it.

Have you ever thought of just asking him, Sebek? You are not as unworthy as you think you are, I assure you.

“...You think too little of yourself…” This really was going to be Sebek’s end. To have the young master say such things to him in such an embrace at the late hours of the night? What trick must this be to let him have such an experience…To think that the Prince of the Valley of Thorns would think so fondly of a dirty half- “You are not lesser for being half-human, Sebek.”

“...I never wish to disagree with you, Malleus-sama, but I…” Sebek feels like he must sound so quiet and unsure. Something no one really ever hears from him. “...I doubt whatever I asked you while inebriated is something someone such as myself deserves…” Is it this that he asked? Did he ask to be so tenderly embraced and told such things that he dares not ever dream of hearing?

“Hm.” Malleus pauses, and there’s a rare hint of mischief in his eyes. It’s a look that Sebek loves to see. “It is not you who decides such things, so I suppose it is in your favor...that I do.” Malleus takes a step closer to Sebek which forces him to sit back down on the bed. “Do you know what you asked, Sebek?” Sebek shakes his head slowly as he watches Malleus sink to his knees. His breath nearly stops as his eyes grow wide. “You asked for me to...I believe ‘give you a blow job after I blow fire.” Sebek thinks that this is the moment where his heart finally stops.

“...I….!!” Sebek moves to stand up, but Malleus grips his thighs, spreading them just a little. Sebek tries to open his mouth again, and Malleus simply presses a finger hard against the zipper of his pants. “Youdon’thavet-” Sebek tries to get out after a pause, only for Malleus to repeat the action.

“And if I wanted to grant someone dear to me their request on their birthday, when it is so easily in my ability to do so?” Sebek looks into Malleus’s eyes and feels his heart practically stall out properly. His eyes water, and he finds that for once in his life...has no idea how to respond.

“...if that is what you wish to do…” Is what Sebek finally manages after a moment. “...Then, I am...more than...happy to...accept such a gift.” With that, Malleus moves up to undo the button and zipper on Sebek’s pants. Sebek moves, lifting his hips so that they can easily be brought down to his knees along with his underwear.

Malleus’s gaze flickers down to Sebek’s dick, and Sebek wants to look away out of embarrassment. However, he doesn’t want to miss a moment of what is absolutely one of his wildest dreams. Malleus drags a finger up his already incredibly hard erection, before looking up to give Sebek a fairly amused look. Before Sebek can respond with anything, Malleus leans over, grabs the unlight candle by his bedside, and blows a small stream of fire lighting the candle before placing it down.

Sebek swallows loudly again as Malleus turns his gaze back to him. Wrapping his fingers around him, Malleus moves down, swirling his tongue over the tip. The heat is...about as much as he expects. If he wasn’t part fae, it might be too much. Instead, adrenaline shoots through his veins at the sharp sting he feels overlaid over the pleasurable touch. Sebek lets out a soft sound, gripping the sheets ever so tighter.

Without any more warning, Malleus slides all of Sebek into his mouth, which draws a startled sound from Sebek’s mouth. His hands shake as his knuckles grow white, a quick strangled sound leaves his mouth. He feels Malleus chuckle around him at his response, which only makes his face grow even hotter. His dick hits the back of Malleus’s throat, which is the hottest part apparently, as the sting of the heat makes Sebek cry out and buck his hips against his will. Malleus very quickly grabs his hips to prevent that from happening again. His nails dig into his skin for a moment as Sebek tries to steady himself. 

Sebek looks down to see Malleus’s questioning gaze, as if to ask if he’s okay to proceed. There’s something about the tender gaze of Malleus lit by the flickering candle light as he lips are wrapped around his dick that…..Sebek doesn’t have words, but he has enough sense to give Malleus a nod.

With that, Malleus sucks hard against Sebek, his tongue swirling against the sides. The sheer heat rivals the heat swirling in the pit of his stomach. If it wasn’t for the strong grip Malleus has on him, Sebek would be practically bucking into his mouth. The second Sebek thinks that he’s adjusted and he’s not in danger of making a fool of himself so soon, Malleus moves to slide him out of his mouth and then slide him all the way back in. The sheer difference between the cool, crisp air of his room to the inferno that is Malleus’s mouth causes him to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. He doesn’t want to embarass himself by coming early, but he can’t stop the embarrassing sounds that have started to leave his mouth.

He’s not really sure how much longer he can really hold out as Malleus settles into a steady pace. With each motion, Sebek swears that Malleus raises the temperature of his mouth just that little bit more. It’s almost unbearable at some points the way his dick hits the scorching back of Malleus’s throat, but it never passes anything that he wants. Oh sevens, has he wanted this.

“I’m!!!” Sebek tries to give out a warning because he really doesn’t have much control left. Malleus lets out a hum, and that is what sends Sebek over the edge, Malleus’s name leaving his lips in a shout. The cool air hitting his very hot and oversensitive cock is almost too much for him, causing him to shake in the aftermath.

Malleus presses a hot kiss against the inside of Sebek’s thigh, nipping the skin leaving something between a hickey and a burn that draws another quick shout from Sebek’s mouth.

“Your request has been granted.” Malleus says as he stands back up, and something drops in Sebek’s stomach. Ah, this was just a request...how silly of him to think anything more of it. “I very much look forward to when you pay your debt..” Malleus cups Sebek’s face again, leaning down to kiss him, tasting so much like smoke and himself.

Sebek can only nod dumbly as Malleus makes his way out of his room, before falling onto his back trying to process what happened.


End file.
